Jade Curtiss
Jade Curtiss, geboren als Jade Balfour, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Ihm eilt auch ein Ruf als Jade the Necromancer voraus. Geschichte Kindheit Jade stammt ursprünglich aus Keterburg in Malkuth. Dort lebte er zusammen mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Nephry Osborne (damals ebenfalls Nephry Balfour) und seinen beiden Freunden Saphir Ortion Neis (später als Dist bekannt) und Peony IX. Letzterer würde später die Herrschaft über Malkuth übernehmen. Zu den Eltern von Jade und Nephry ist nichts bekannt. Nephry beschreibt den jungen Jade als Teufel, da Jade schon in jungen Jahren außerordentlich begabt in der Nutzung von Fonic Artes gewesen ist und mit diesen etliche Monster tötete. Er verstand nicht, was es für ein Lebewesen bedeutete zu sterben. Im Alter von neun Jahren erschuf Jade die Grundlage von Fomicry, mit der eine Imitation eines Originals erzeugt werden konnte, die Replica genannt wurde. Obwohl später Maschinen diese Arbeit übernehmen würden, konnte Jade Fomicry auch ohne Maschine anwenden. Sein erstes Replica war eine Puppe seiner Schwester Nephry, die sie als Kind kaputt gemacht. Jade, Nephry und Saphir sind in einer Privatschule von Gelda Nebilim unterrichtet worden, die einst für den Order of Lorelei gearbeitet hatte. Sie war eine Seventh Fonist, was einer der Gründe dafür war, dass Jade von ihr fasziniert gewesen ist. Er selbst konnte das Seventh Fonon niemals kontrollieren. Da Nebilim sich intensiv um ihre Schüler kümmerte, bemühte sie sich darum, Jade den Wert des Lebens beizubringen und seine Sichtweise auf die Welt zu ändern. Jade versuchte sich eines Tages in dem Anwesen von Nebilim darin, das Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren, wobei seines Artes jedoch außer Kontrolle gerieten und er das Anwesen ins Brand steckte. Er hatte zudem Nebilim selbst tödlich verwundet. Mithilfe von Saphir schleppte Jade die sterbende Nebilim an den Stadtrand und beschloss im Angesicht ihres nahenden Todes, ein Replica von ihr zu erschaffen, um sie um Vergebung bitten zu können. Die Extraktion der Fomicry-Daten forderte endgültig Nebilims Leben und erschuf umgehend das Replica. thumb|left|300px|Jades Statusbild Das Replica war die ersten Augenblicke seines Lebens erst tatenlos, als aber ein Malkuth-Soldat sich Jade, Saphir und dem Replica näherte, griff es ihn an und tötete ihn. Das Replica vernichtete eine kleine Einheit des Malkuth-Militärs, ehe es ohne Jades Mitwissen von Elder McGovern in Nebilim's Crag im Mt. Roneal versiegelt wurde. Mit der Zeit gelang es Peony, Jade dazu zu bringen, Fomicry bei Lebewesen zu unterlassen, weshalb Jade ein Verbot dessen durchsetzte. Die Nutzung von Fomicry machte zudem die Curtiss-Familie auf Jade aufmerksam, die ihn daraufhin adoptierte. Jade stieg im Malkuth-Militär rasch auf, verblieb aber in seiner Position als Oberst der dritten Division, obwohl er durchaus höhere Ämter in Anspruch nehmen könnte. In seiner Zeit im Militär erhielt Jade mit der Zeit den Titel Jade the Necromancer, weil er die Leichen auf den Schlachtfeldern erheben soll. Es ist anzunehmen, dass dies auf die Zeit zurückzuführen ist, also er noch an der Replizierung von Lebewesen arbeitete und dennoch bereits im Militär angestellt gewesen ist. Tales of the Abyss Während Jade auf der Jagd nach den Dark Wings und der Tartarus war, begegnete er der Kutsche, auf der sich Luke fon Fabre und Tear Grants befanden und sprach kurz mit ihnen. Kurze Zeit später traf er die beiden erneut in Engeve an, als Luke des Diebstahls bezichtigt wurde, und er überzeugte die Dorfbewohner von Lukes Unschuld. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt eskortierte er Ion und Anise Tatlin als Abgesandter des Friedens nach Baticul. Schließlich steht Jade in den Cheagle Woods Luke und Tear im Kampf gegen die Liger Queen bei und kann diesen für die Helden entscheiden. Er lässt Luke und Tear daraufhin an Bord der Tartarus bringen und bitten Luke darum, seinen Onkel König Ingobert VI davon zu überzeugen, Ion in Begleitung des verfeindeten Malkuth-Militärs bis nach Baticul vordringen zu lassen, um einen Friedensbrief übergeben zu können. Bei dem darauffolgenden Überfall auf die Tartarus werden Jades Fon Slots durch Largo versiegelt, sodass Jade nicht mehr auf seine volle Kraft zugreifen kann und das Siegel erst über den Verlauf von mehreren Monaten hinweg langsam brechen muss. [[Datei:Jade in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|300px|Jade in Tales of the Abyss]] Jade ist im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss derjenige aus der Heldengruppe, der die meisten Situationen sehr schnell durchschaut und begreift. Selten verliert er seine Fassung, aber einmal geschieht dies auf dem Weg nach Akzeriuth, als Jade im Deo Pass von Legretta in Erfahrung bringt, dass die God-Generals in der Tat die Nutzung von Fomicry an Lebewesen wieder aufgenommen haben. Erst später erfahren die anderen Helden, dass Jade der Erfinder von Fomicry ist, aber die Nutzung davon an lebenden Organismen mittlerweile als ethisch und moralisch bedenklich erachtet und deshalb hat verbieten lassen. In der Nebenaufgabe der Catalyst Weapons befreien die Helden, unbemerkt gelenkt von Dist, das einst versiegelte Replica von Nebilim in Nebilim's Crag. Sie nehmen sich des Replicas an, das Jade schließlich endgültig vernichten kann. Dist überlebte den Angriff des Replicas auf ihn und wird schließlich von Jade wieder in Grand Chokmah eingesperrt. Persönlichkeit Jade macht oft sarkastische und geistreiche Bemerkungen und zeigt dabei manchmal auch eine gewisse Art der Brutalität. Selbst bei ernsten Themen macht er oft höhnische Bemerkungen, die oft aber vielmehr dazu dienen, den anderen die Augen zu öffnen. Ansonsten ist Jade vor allem im Vergleich zu den anderen Helden allein aufgrund seines Alters sehr reif, aber auch wenig emotional und sehr rational. Andere Auftritte Tales of Zestiria In Tales of Zestiria erscheint Jade zusammen mit Sophie Lhant aus Tales of Graces f als Gastfigur auf der Hexeninsel. Sophie bezeichnet Jade als ihren Onkel, der ihr erklärte, dass eine ihnen unbekannte Kraft die Dimensionen verzerrt und die beiden daher auf der Hexeninsel gefangen sind. Jade wird im Kelch IV bekämpft und offenbart den Helden danach, dass er glaubt, dass die Verzerrung durch eine Kappung der entsprechenden Energiequelle gelöst werden kann. Da er und Sophie fremd sind, bittet er die Helden darum, diese Kappung durchzuführen. Im Kelch VIII treten die Helden dann gegen Jade und Sophie an, da die beiden behaupten, dass die Helden die letzte Bastion der Energiequelle sind und getilgt werden müssen. In Wirklichkeit wollen sie die Helden lediglich auf ihre Stärke testen. Jade erklärt ihnen, dass die Ruinen so aufgebaut sind, dass sie Energie in etwas anderes speisen können, und was auch immer diese Energie empfängt, ist die Ursache für die verzerrten Dimensionen. Weder er noch Sophie können diese Energie auslöschen, weil sie ihnen fremd ist, und die Helden erkennen, dass es sich dabei um Bosheit handelt, sie sie ausmerzen können. Es gelingt den Helden, dies zu tun, woraufhin Jade und Sophie in ihre jeweiligen Welten zurückkehren können. Tales of the Rays In Tales of the Rays erscheint Jade zusammen mit Luke im dritten Kapitel "A World of Prophecy and Fonon". Der hier erscheinende Jade wirkt auf Luke ungewöhnlich freundlich und zu wenig sarkastisch, als dass Luke glauben könnte, dass es sich um den echten Jade handeln könnte. In der Tat stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um ein Shimmera handelt, das Jade nachahmte. Der richtige Jade eilt den Helden schließlich zur Hilfe, und es stellt sich heraus, dass auch er wie Luke ein Nexus ist. Im Gegensatz zu Luke schließt Jade sich den Helden aber nicht an, kehrt also nicht auf die Heimdallr ein, sondern bleibt zurück. Luke meint aber herauszuhören, dass Jade dennoch helfen wird, wenn seine Hilfe gebraucht wird. Kurzgefasst *Jade ist der Erfinder von Fomicry und hat damit die Grundlage für die Geburt aller Replicas erschaffen. Er entwickelte die Technik im Alter von neun Jahren. *Jade begriff als Kind den Wert des Lebens nicht und tötete mit Fonic Artes zahlreiche seine Monster. Seine Lehrerin Nebilim, die er verehrte, versuchte, seine Sicht auf das Leben zu ändern. *Als Nebilim nach einem missglückten Versuch von Jade, das Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren, starb, erschuf Jade von ihr das erste Replica eines lebenden Wesens. Dieses stellte sich als außerordentlich aggressiv heraus und wurde schließlich versiegelt. *Jade ist der Oberst der dritten Division im Malkuth-Militär. Eine Position, die er durch seine Adoption durch die Curtiss-Familie erreichen konnte. Wissenswertes *Jade trägt die Brille nicht, weil er schlecht sehen kann, sondern weil sie als Verstärker für die Fon Slots in seinen Augen dient. *Jades Gürtelschnalle sieht aus wie Pac-Man. Galerie Jade Kind.jpg|Jade als Kind Jade Sophie Kelch.png|Jade und Sophie in Tales of Zestiria Charakterliste en:Jade Curtiss Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Jade Curtiss Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Zestiria